


Sentinel Poem

by rambeaufan3000



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanpoem, Gen, I don't know, is that a thing?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambeaufan3000/pseuds/rambeaufan3000





	Sentinel Poem

They're very difficult to halt  
They adapt to all types of assault  
Made by an evil mastermind  
Their goal? To destroy mutantkind

O Sentinel! Your search beam light  
It seems so pure, so very bright  
But your plan's to kill us all tonight  
So thanks but no, I'll pass, alright?

By Bolivar Trask they were designed  
They came from that man's twisted mind  
He thought to stop the "mutant threat"  
But they took his thoughts further yet

The mutant gene, it lies, you see  
Dormant in all humanity  
And so to stop it properly  
They must stop people—perm'nently

The future world, should they succeed  
Is a world very grim indeed  
I will fight till I breathe my last  
I will not see that future past


End file.
